


Apologies

by pelicanstar



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelicanstar/pseuds/pelicanstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what should have happened after the battle between the Crow and the Woodpecker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Ganta stands outside Senji’s room for a long time. He’s not sure what, exactly, he wants to say, but he knows he has to apologize because he was the reason Senji lost an eye. He worries that maybe he won’t even be let in.

Getting his resolve back, Ganta knocks on the door.

“Who the fuck is it?” Ganta hears Senji growl from the other side.

“I—it’s Ganta,” Ganta mentally kicks himself for stuttering.

The heavy door slides open, and Senji grins at him, flashing so many white teeth, “Well, well, well, Woodpecker. I didn’t expect to see you at my door.”

Ganta stands, terrified in the doorway. He has no idea what to say or do, but then Senji steps away from the door and back into his room. He makes his way over to his unkempt bed and lays down. He shouts, “Git your ass in here if you’re staying or get the fuck out if you’re not!”

Ganta nearly stumbles as he hurries into the incredibly messy room. He looks for somewhere to sit, but only sees the possible remains of a chair or maybe it was a stool? A bench? It’s in too many pieces scattered about to really tell. In fact, the only thing that looks to be in one piece is Senji’s bed.

“Well, Woodpecker? What d’ya want? A rematch already?” Senji lounges with his hands behind his head. He’s still grinning.

Ganta shakes his head vigorously, and Senji laughs. 

“Yeah, I knew you were fuckin’ crazy but not that crazy. Nice shot, by the way. We’ll make a fighter out of you, yet.”

Ganta flushes a little in pride and then in embarrassment. He nearly killed Senji and here he is praising him! What the fuck?

“I—I—I—“

“Spit it out, Woodpecker. I’m not gonna bite ya,” Senji says with a wink from his remaining eye.

“I’M SORRY!” Ganta shouts much louder than he intended as he bows low. “I didn’t know about the penalty. I didn’t know you’d get more hurt. I’m really really sorry about your eye!”

Senji laughs again, “Man oh man is this precious. You’re apologizing? To me? For winning? Shit, dude, really? Knock it off. As long as I got all of my limbs and my cock, I’m fine!” Senji sits up, “Jesus, would you stand up already? The bowing is creeping me out.” 

Ganta straightens and sees that Senji is, actually, fine. He doesn’t seem to be in pain. In fact, he seems happier than he did during their fight. 

“Still, I want to do something. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself otherwise.” Much quieter, Ganta adds, “I’m so tired of other people getting hurt because of me.”

Senji hums in response. After a moment or two he stares right at Ganta, “You could suck my dick.”

Ganta blinks.

Senji shrugs, “Or not. Whatever. I mean, you asked. I don’t know about you, but fights give me a raging hard on, so, whether you do it or not, I gotta take care of it.”

Ganta swallows, and Senji watches the motion of his throat moving and quirks an eyebrow as he smirks. Senji spreads his legs and palms himself through his dark jeans, “It’s okay, Wood. Peck. Er,” he accentuates each of the syllables as he says them and gives himself a squeeze. “I mean, I know I have a beast of a cock. Anyone would be a little scared. You can stay there and watch if you really want to.” Senji unbuttons his jeans.

Still clearly shaken, Ganta’s eyes narrow fractionally from their previously wide-eyed state as he takes one small step forward. His eyes dart between Senji’s face and the hand between his legs.

Senji’s eyes turn dark and hungry. “Fuck, Ganta. Get that pretty fuckin’ mouth of yours over here. I know you want it. I bet you’re really good at sucking cock,” he grits.

Unconsciously (or consciously, Ganta doesn’t really know anymore), he licks his lips as he continues to make his way slowly over to Senji as his breathing picks up. 

Taking Ganta’s movements as encouragement, Senji unzips his fly and pulls himself out and gives his cock a few long, leisurely strokes. He was only 70% serious when he asked Ganta for a blowjob. He never suspected the kid would take him up on it, but, now that Ganta seems to be considering it, Senji finds the prospect incredibly hot. A bead of precome emerges from the tip of his cock.

Ganta, finally in front of Senji, mutters, almost inaudibly, “I—I don’t know what to do.”

Senji lets out a light snort of amusement. “Really? You and your buddies never watched porn or looked at pictures? Don’t worry about it. Just, do what comes naturally. It’s all tongue and pressure and shit. Just, get down here,” Senji presses down on Ganta’s shoulders so he’s kneeling between his spread legs. Keeping his hands on Ganta’s shoulders, he utters, “Give it a lick.”

Hesitantly, Ganta places his hands on Senji’s thighs as he leans forward and licks from root to tip. He feels an increase in pressure on his shoulders and hears Senji groan. Ganta does it again, but, this time, he uses the flat of his tongue, and he’s rewarded with another noise from Senji—something deeper and throatier.

“Mmmm, just keep goin’ with the flow, lil’ Woodpecker,” Senji groans as he slides one hand up to rest on Ganta’s neck.

Ganta, feeling more confident and slightly exhilarated, gives another pass with his tongue before sucking the head into his mouth. Senji lets out a string of very creative curses as Ganta sucks lightly. He’s beginning to drool and tries to swallow, which makes him suck a bit harder, and Senji’s grip tightens. 

“Fuckin’ hell, man. Take—take a little more, please. Fuck, your mouth is so hot,” Senji groans as he thrusts shallowly into Ganta’s mouth.

Ganta gags a little at the sudden movement, but he recovers quickly enough and slides his mouth a little further down Senji’s cock. He figures he must be doing it right based on the sounds Senji keeps making. Senji thrusts again, and Ganta coughs and pulls off.

“Fuck, sorry, kid,” Senji apologizes as he strokes Ganta’s neck. In his other hand, he takes one of Ganta’s and places it on the shaft. “Here, stroke it while you suck.”

Ganta nods and gives Senji a few strokes before sucking on the head again, and Senji collapses onto the bed with a guttural moan.

Ganta continues sucking and stroking (with a few licks here and there for good measure because the sounds Senji makes when he does are un-fucking-believable). Before long, he feels Senji tugging on his hair.

“I’m about to come, dude. Pull off unless you want a mouthful of spunk.”

Ganta does pull off; his mouth is bright red and his chin is covered in spit and both hands are back to gripping Senji’s thighs, “Wh—what am I supposed to do?”

Senji takes himself back in hand and stokes with brutal efficiency. “Just stay right there,” he gasps as he comes all over Ganta’s face. 

Ganta flinches as the first shot hits him across his nose and cheek, and he quickly shuts his eyes. He feels more hit his mouth, chin, and neck. Finally, when he thinks it’s safe enough, he cracks open his eyes. Senji lays flat on his back panting and grinning. 

He runs a hand through Ganta’s hair. “Maybe, next time you have to apologize for kicking my ass, you’ll let me fuck you.”

Ganta knocks Senji’s hand away and glares as he wipes his face with his tee shirt, but he doesn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how much I love the line "Pull off unless you want a mouthful of spunk"? It makes me giggle every time I read it.


End file.
